Unpredictable
by i-love-my-danna
Summary: When a strange girl returns to Japan after five years, who will fall for her? And why does it seem that she's hiding something? OOCness. EijixReader.
1. Returning Home

I walked through the halls of Seigaku Middle School. I had just recently returned home to Japan from Transylvania. My apartment was very close to my new school, so I decided to walk to school. I was hoping to meet my brother here. I stepped into the office.

"Ohayou. Can you please tell me where my new homeroom is?"

The lady stood up, and I tagged behind her. She pointed to a door, then left. I rolled my eyes and sauntered into the classroom.

"Ah, you must be the new student, Miss Kodoku. Please intro-" I cut him off with a glare. "Alright then, take a seat next to Momoshiro."

Said boy with spiky black hair raised his hand. I sat next to him.

"Hi. So, you're new, right? You don't look like you're from another country."

"No duh, baka. I came here from Transylvania. Japan is my home country. Actually, I was looking for my brother, but I can't find him. Maybe I'm just not looking hard enough."

"Really? Who's your brother?"

"You'll see soon enough, Momo." I said, smiling slightly. It looked like my stay here was going to be interesting. I quickly fell asleep due to the teacher's rather boring lecture.

"Hey, hey. Wake up, school is over." Somebody roughly shook me.

"Go away, or you'll find your eyeballs stuffed up your nose." I growled out. Whoever was shaking me stepped away, but returned. Cold water was poured on me.

"Fuck! When I catch you, I'll fucking kill you!" I screamed.

"You slept through school. The entire day, even lunch. Aren't you hungry?"

"Not really. C'mon, I know you're late for tennis practice, and I wanna meet your other teammates." I said happily, dragging him out the door. Momo sweatdropped at my rapid change of moods. By the time we arrived at the courts, about five minutes later, Momo was behind me with swirly eyes.

"Momo? What'd you do?" Thankfully, at that moment, Momo snapped out of it.

"Man, you're pretty strong for such a small girl."

"Did you just call me short?! You're lucky I don't fucking castrate you right now!" I snapped. Momo paled.

"You have anger issues." said a bored voice to my right. I looked over. Echizen Ryoma, a tennis prodigy.

"And you're smaller than I thought you were." I retorted. "But thanks for the compliment. I know I have issues."

"You're worse than Kaidou." I glanced up him. The person who spoke was a rather tall redhead, who had a bandage on his right cheek. "My name's Eiji Kikumaru. You?"

"Kodoku." I said sweetly. As least this guy wasn't exactly rude.

"Solitude? Interesting name." A new guy spoke, while scribbling in a notebook.

"Ano.. a data collecter, I see."

"Yeah, that's Inui." Eiji said, turning to me. I blinked in confusion. "Okay, that's Momoshiro Takeshi, or Momo, Inui Sadaharu, Echizen Ryoma, or O'chibi, Fuji Syuusuke, Kawamura Takashi, Syuichirou Oishi, Kaidou Kaoru, and Tezuka-buchou.." Eiji's voice trailed off at the end. There stood Tezuka in all his emotionless glory.

"30 laps."

"You see, that's one of his favo- Hey, where'd she go?" Momo had just realized that I had left. I snickered to myself at seeing Kaidou. I popped up behind him.

"Hiya Kaidou!" I chirped. He glared at me.

"What do you want, baka gaki?" he hissed rudely.

"Ouch, I'm hurt. You don't even remember you're sister."


	2. Memories I Wanted Left Behind

"Koku-chan?" Kaoru whispered softly.

"Hello, aniki. It's been a while."

"A while? It's been five years." Kaidou said, pulling me into a hug. How I missed him. Apparently he missed me too. Another thing I noticed was that the other regulars had stopped everything and were staring in shock. Even Tezuka seemed to forget what he was doing.

"Kaidou, you know her?" Taka asked.

"I suppose I forgot to tell you something. My full name is Kaidou Kodoku. Kaoru-nii here is my brother, older by ten minutes." I stated proudly. Kaidou had a smile, but it was so small that only I could see it. Or at least that's what I thought. _'Kaidou's really happy to see her. It's nice to see him so happy.' _Eiji thought. He walked over to Fuji and told him the news. Fuji smiled weird. _'Maybe I shouldn't have told him that.'_

Eiji watched in horror as Fuji nearly skipped after me. Fuji gave me a bright smile, one that would melt your heart. Any girl would have fallen for that. Even me.

"K-konnichi wa, Fuji-san." I said, giving him a smile.

"You don't look like you're related to Kaidou." he whispered, gripping a piece of my long, silver hair. I gave out a nervous laugh.

"Ahaha, yeah, about that..."

"And your eyes are very pretty, such an unusual shade of purple." Fuji stared straight into my eyes. I blushed.

"Onegai, please, go away." I begged him. Kaidou hissed, seething mad.

"Fuji, get the hell away from her." he ground out through gritted teeth. Fuji appeared to be taken aback, then..

"But why would I want to stay away from such a beautiful girl?" I couldn't help it, that brought back to many memories. I wiped the tears forming, and ran off. Kaidou picked Fuji up and hissed at him.

"I don't think you understand. I said stay away from her, and I meant it."

"Kaidou, put Fuji down." Tezuka ordered. Kaidou dropped Fuji.

"Kaidou, why were you so rude to Fuji?" Oishi inquired. The Seigaku members crowded around him.

"Yeah. You know Fuji was only playing his mind games." Momo said.

"Mind games? Mind games?! You think this was about him messing with her head? How about bringing back horrible memories? Ever think of that?!" Kaidou snarled, gaining volume with each word.

"Kaidou, please, calm down. Now tell us what you mean by 'horrible memories'." Oishi soothed Kaidou's anger.

"Back when she was eight, before she left, Kodoku was the sweetest girl around. She helped around the house, helped the neighbor's, babysat, did everything she could to help out the neighborhood." The regulars nodded. "One of my father's friends, a very close friend, rapidly began spending most of his spare time at our house. Koku-chan and I became attached to him. He was a kind man, if not a little lacking in the sanity department, but kind nonetheless. One day, Koku-chan came home, and I knew something was wrong. No smile was on her face. At once, I knew something very terrible must have happened to her. It was something that our 'friend' Takanori, did."

"What did he do?" Ryoma was pretty interested. Kaidou was seething with anger. None of the regulars had ever seen him this mad, _ever_.

"He raped her. He raped a god damn eight-year old! On her birthday, to make things worse. He raped my little sister!" Kaidou screamed.

"What did you do?"

"I almost killed him. If my father hadn't shown up, the news would've been filled with reports of a nine-year-old boy killing somebody three times his age. That day, I never heard from Koku-chan again. She just upped and left, leaving only a note explaining what happened, and that she felt that she had to leave."

"So why would it matter what Fuji said?"

"Because I never let any man close to me again, except Kaoru, and Fuji said the exact same words Takanori said." I said coolly.


	3. Something You're Not Telling Us?

"I'm sorry, Kodoku. Can you forgive me?"

"Hai, hai." I said, waving my hand. I walked over to Kaidou.

"Kaoru-nii, please don't be angry. You know I don't like it when you're angry." I cooed, hugging him lightly. He calmed down instantly.

"How can she have such an effect on him?" Ryoma whispered to Momo.

"I'm guessing that they're really close. Plus, they haven't seen each other for 5 years. What do you expect?" Momo answered. "Besides, she's just so.. calming. I feel kinda tired just listening to her." Eiji, who overheard their conversation, nodded in agreement.

"Fuji-kun, I am so sorry that Kaoru-nii spazzed out on you like that. Please don't be mad at him." I looked hopefully at Fuji. He nodded. "Yay!" I hugged him, laughing like crazy. Kaidou stared at me like I was nutters. So did Ryoma, Momo, Oishi, Eiji, Inui, and Taka.

"Stop looking at me like I'm nutters!" I yelled. Than I proceeded to grab my bag and run off. It took me a fgew minutes to register that the other regulars were chasing after me. Okay, well, Eiji was dragging Oishi, same with Momo (who had Ryoma behind him), Taka and Fuji were running themselves, while Tezuka and Inui hung back. "What the fuck are you following me for?!" I shouted over my shoulder.

"I don't know!" Eiji yelled happily. God that kid has issues. Finally, I saw my apartment building.

"Ha! Even if you guys follow me, I'll be in the building before you, and you'll have no idea which apartment I have!" I said, running in to the bulding, shutting the door in their face. Knowing them, Fuji, Kaidou and Momo would have it open soon enough. "Seriously, why the hell are they following me? Stalkers." I muttered to myself. I spotted the number of my home.

"Miss Kodoku, you're back!" a little voice squealed. I noticed that Cesaraina, the little girl next door, was waiting at my door.

"Ohayou, Rina. I had school. Now, come in, quickly." I said as I picked her up and ran into my apartment, locking the door quickly.

"Koku-sempai, why did you lock the door?"

Random screaming and people running up and down the hall sounded through my door. I nervously rubbed the back of my head.

"Ah, you see. I was at school, and the tennis regulars kinda followed me home. I really have no idea why."

"Kaidou. You're her brother. Do you have a clue as to which apartment she might live in?"

"..."

"Kaidou.."

"Fushuu. I wanna see if she's alright anyway." Kaidou lead them over to Apartment 13.

"You sure she lives here?" Ryoma asked skeptically. Kaidou gave him a glare that pretty much asked if he was serious.

"This is Kodoku. I just know that she lives here." Kaidou knocked on my door. I leaned up and peered through the peephole. _'Damn. They found me.'_

"Rina, do you think I should let them in?" I whispered to the 10 year old (that was currently enjoying my stash of candy).

"Yup."

"Damn."

"Koku-sempai, watch your mouth." she reprimanded me. I stuck my tongue out her. She did the same.

"Kodoku, open up. We know you're in there." I heard Fuji's voice through the door. Cesarina glanced at me.

"Open the door." she mouthed. I sighed and opened the door. Eiji and Momo fell to the ground. I shot a glare at Kaoru-nii.

"Kaoru-nii. You knew where I lived?"

"I guessed."

Taka and Oishi were currently looking around.

"This is where you live? It's huge." Oishi said. It's true. My apartment was pretty big, people wondered how I could afford. I had my _ways _of acquiring money whenever I needed it. "How do you afford it?"

"That's not exactly a question I want to answer." My eyes narrowed.

"Then who's she? Your daughter?" Eiji pointed at Cesarina.

"Iie. That's Cesarina, she lives next door. Right, Rina?"

"Mhmm. Koku-nee-chan, I wanna talk to you." She pulled me into the other room.

"Christ, you have fricking muscles for someone so tiny. So what do ya want?"

She blushed. "Who's the guy with brown hair and closed eyes? Is he blind? Is he okay?"

I blinked. _'Oh, I get it now. Little Rina-chan has a crush on Fuji. How cute.' _"His name is Fuji Syuusuke. He's 14, and in ninth grade. A tennis prodigy, and a secret sadist. Fuji-kun loves to mess with people's heads and confuse them."

"Oh. Then who's the guy with red hair? He meowed like a cat. He seemed like he likes your place."

"That's Eiji Kikumaru. The hyperactive acrobatic tennis player. He's fun to be around." Cesarina shook her head, apparently lost in thought. Then she smiled. _'I don't think I wanna know what she's thinking.'_

"Koku-nee-chan, when will you re-dye my hair?" She asked innocently.

"I um, ahh, I don't think I'll be doing that again anytime soon. Your mother nearly killed me."

"For what?"

I whirled around. The entire Seigaku team was right there, even Inui had shown up.

"Fuck." I muttered.

"Koku! Watch your mouth!" I stuck my tongue out at the overly-mature 10 year old.

"You're so immature."

"I told you, I don't like boring, plain, simple, quiet, or mature things. You're lucky I like you. Ha, take that! You stupid fuzz-picker!" I yelled, pointing at her. She rolled her eyes.

"You and I both know that _you _are the fuzz-picker here, not me."

"Che, you wish."

"What's a fuzz-picker?" Taka asked. I looked at Cesarina. The two of us blushed.

I made up a random answer. "Someone that eats too much candy." I blurted out. Fuji and Inui glanced at me suspiciously.

"Right... Since you're all here, why don't you stay for dinner? Everyone, sit there." I commanded, pointing at the glass table. I walked into the kitchen and pulled out some things. I overheard the boys' conversation. This is how their converstaion took place.

"How do you think she affords all this?" - Momo

"I hope it's not harmful to her." - Oishi

At that, I stared at myself. Scars, cuts, and bruises everywhere. "Yeah right." I said to myself.

"Very interesting. My data was wrong about it. I thought it would have been a little less colorful." - Inui

"I think it's a nice place." - Eiji

"You're right. It would be the ideal place to sleep." - Ryoma

"There are tennis courts out back of this building." - Fuji

"I get it now. This is a place for the wealthy." - Taka

"Fushuu. Then how does she live here?" - Kaoru-nii

"I don't know. Don't look at me like that!" - Cesarina (she lied)

"Okay, okay. Settle down. Dinner's ready." I said, coming in with a fake smile on my face. I was balancing about 5 or 6 different plates at once, and there was still more in the kitchen.

"We'll help you with that, nya." Eiji grabbed a few of the plates from me, while Momo grabbed the others. Fuji, Taka, and Oishi came out with the others. I sighed in relief. I got back up to fetch plates and silverware so that they could eat. Ryoma pushed me back.

"You've done enough. And don;t say anything, my data say that there's an 94 chance of you protesting." Inui ordered me.

"Where's the plates?" Eiji asked.

"And bowls?" Momo cut in.

"And silver ware?" Even Fuji was in on it. I growled angrily.

"Plates and bowls are in the top cupboard on the left, silverware on the fifth drawer to the right on the left hand side. The plates and bowls should be easy to see because I have glass doors on the cabinets." I ground out.

Once everything was sorted out, dinner began. After, I'm pretty sure that all the guys were stuffed. Momo had said that he thought that Ryoma would have to roll him out of there.

"That was wonderful, Kodoku." Oishi complimented me.

"I guess that when you live on your own for five years, you learn to cook." I blushed. Just then, a loud beeping sound was heard. I froze.

"Why the hell would he call me now?" I spoke aloud.

"Why who would call?"

"Koku-chan, I know that there's something you're not telling us." Kaidou said.


	4. The Truth I Have Yet to tell

"What gave you that idea?" I said as I answered the mechanism on my wall. "You baka. What are you doing, calling now?" I whispered furiously.

_"My dear, dear Koku-chan. Why must you be so harsh?"_

_Oh, who are they?"_ The boy asked, pointing to the group behind me.

"Kodoku, who is he?" Tezuka asked commanding. I froze visibly.

_"I see now. You haven't told them yet, have you, Koku-denka?"_

"God damnit! I told you to stop that, baka-sempai!" I yelled, temporarily forgetting that the Seigaku team was behind me.

"Koku-chan, who is he?" Kaidoh demanded.

"K-Kaoru-nii... he's umm..."

_"I'm her boyfriend!"_ Kiyo said quickly. Kaidoh glared at the image of him on the wall.

"And how old are you?" Oishi questioned, gathering the other boys as they surrounded me. Kaidoh looked super-pissed.

"He's 22, Oishi." I sighed. This was not going to go well..

"What?!" _'Not good at all. I just, wait, no, Kiyoshi just pissed off 9 over-protective, tennis-plaing,buff teenage boys. That doesn't sound good.'_ I looked at the regulars glaring at him. _'Nope, not good at all. Oh god, Kaoru-nii, I think he's gonna massacre Kiyoshi until nothing's left!'_

"Umm, guys. This isn't what it.."

"You baka! Stay away from her!"

"Go away already!"

"Leave her alone, nya!"

I sighed. "Shut the fuck up already!" I screamed. The boys stopped yelling and looked at me. "Just shut up, don't say anything. Kiyoshi is not my boyfriend, he's just a friend. He's my partner. And yes, he is 22." I said _very_ loudly.

"Partner, for what, nya?" Eiji brought up. Now the boys were looking at me and glaring at Kiyo.

_"Well, Koku-chan, you have a lot of explaining to do. I think I'll be over in half an hour. I expect you to have told them by then. Ja."_ Kiyo's voice rang out as the screen went blank. The regulars turned to me expectantly.

"Kaidoh Amaya Kodoku! What do you have to say for yourself!?" Kaidoh hissed at me. I glared.

"For one, sit down and stop yelling." The boys promptly sat on the floor, minus Tezuka and Inui, who sat on the couch. "Okay, so that was Nagakawa Kiyoshi. I met him when I moved to Transylvania. He was walking around a museum. I asked him what he was doing, and he told me that he was checking out the security. Of course, being eight, I idn't understand. So he told me to follow him, so I did. Once we were seated at his house, he told me all about thieves. His stories of operations, plans, and robberies fascinated me. he said that he had a test for me. It was a physical test, and I passed with flying colors."

"What was it for?" Inui interrupted, scribbling away in his notebook.

"You'll see. Anyway, Kiyo said that I had a lot of potential. Fow what? To be a thief. Captivated by the stories he told me, I said that I wanted to be a thief. Kiyo just helped that dream come true."

"Wait, you're a thief. Stop joking, nya." Eiji scolded me. I stood straight.

"I am not lying. Would you like proof?" They nodded. Well, Inui and Tezuka didn't. Tezuka was too cool for that, and Inui was too busy writing in his notebook. I turned around and lifted up my shirt. There was a huge scar running from my right shoulder blade to the left side of my lower back. The boys blushed, but stared nonetheless.

"Koku-chan..." Kaidoh said warningly.

"Okay, okay. It's from a mission a few months ago. I slipped up, and, well, let's just say that encounters with red lasers aren't fun." I dropped my shirt, and turned to face them once again. I was met with the red face of Momo. _'Pervert.'_ "Need any more proof?"

Almost simultaneously all the regulars shook their heads. A knock sounded at the door.

"Kiyo's here." I ran over and answered the door. I An unfamliliar face was in my sight.

"Hello, Koku-chan."

"I'm sorry, do I now you? How do you know my name?"

"I'm hurt that you don't remember me, my poor wittle Koku-chan."

I stiffened. Kiyo appeared behind him. "Kiyo!" Kiyo pushed his way past the man.

"Koku-chan, who's that, nya?" Eiji pointed to the other man. My eyes narrowed.

"Takanori, get out of here." I growled. Kiyo turned to him.

"You are the bastard that hurt Koku-chan."

"Ah, I'm so lad you remember me, Kodoku. I've waited five years for you to return. I'm so happy you finally came back." he said as he forcefully pulled me against him. Tezuka, Fuji, Oishi, Eiji, Inui, Oishi, Taka, Momo, even Ryoma all stepped up.

"Leave her."

"Get out." Tezuka commanded fiercely. I guess this was out of character for him, because the boys gaped at him. Pushing it to the side, they looked at Takanori again. But this time, in those few moments, Takanori had roughly froced me to kiss him.

"Just as obedient and sweet as ever, Koku-chan." he murmured in my ear. I shivered in fear.

"H-how..?"

"I'll be watching you." Takanori vanished as I sunk to the ground. Once the reality of the situation set in, harsh, dry sobs wracked my small frame. Kaidoh came over and engulfed me in a hug. I buried my face in his neck, crying my eyes out. I couldn't believe that he finally came back.

"Kodoku?" Oishi asked unsurely. I recieved a small hug from him. As did the others, except Tezuka and Inui. Kiyo came over to me last.

"Koku-chan, I'm so sorry." Kiyo whispered, hugging me tightly, his face in my neck. I rubbed his back.

"Please don't blame yourself. It's my fault he-" I was cut off by the phone ringing. I picked it up. "Moshi-moshi?" I put it on speaker phone before anyone answered.

_"I'm watching you."_

I hung up immediately. Cries sounded throughout the room. "Why won't he leave me alone?" I asked, hugging myself. Eiji came over and held me. I cried myself to sleep in his arms.

"What to do now, nya?" Eiji turned to Kaidoh. Kaidoh took a glance at my sleeping form. He gently wiped away some of the remaining tears. Kaidoh walked off into another room, where the boys followed him. Eiji laid me down on my bed.

Fuji called for a conference.

"Kodoku isn't going to get any peace from him any time soon. So we need to stay with her at all times.


End file.
